1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a supporting device, more particularly to a collapsible supporting device for a portable computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a portable computer is disposed directly on a table surface during use, which results in a poor heat-dissipating efficiency. Furthermore, it is not ergonomical for a user to operate a portable computer that is disposed directly on a table surface.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible supporting device for a portable computer that can enable the portable computer to be ergonomically operated and to have a superior heat-dissipating efficiency.